Kei's Special Challenge
by littlemissanime1
Summary: Hikari Hanazono is challenged by Kei Takishima to go to prom with him. Will it work out? Will they have the perfect night, or will they be ripped apart forever? A Special A, Kei x Hikari fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hikari Hanazono was not one to say no to a challenge. So when Kei Takishima, her rival, challenged her to do something very new and foreign to her, Hikari had no choice but to accept.

It was lunchtime Monday, and S.A. was having their afternoon tea-time in the greenhouse. Jun and Megumi were fondling over Ryu (who was cuddling his pet hawk), Tadashi's stomach was grumbling like crazy and Akira was busy whacking Tadashi for his stomach being so loud. However, it was unnaturally quiet, perhaps because Ms. Number Two and her rival for eternity were absent. A moment later, in came Kei Takishima, with a huge smirk on his face.

"What are you up to, Takishima? And DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO MY DARLING HIKARI? WHERE IS SHE?!" screamed Akira.

"Don't you worry about her," Takishima replied, "She's just preparing for her next challenge."

Jun and Megumi clung on even harder to Ryu, because Takishima's extremely happy aura was, in fact, creeping them out quite a lot. Megumi wanted to sing to break the tension, but Ryu invited them to play the game "duct tape your mouth shut and see who can stand not talking the longest." Megumi won.

Meanwhile, Hikari was in the library, thinking about what Takishima challenged her. _Why did Takishima challenge me to go to prom with him?_ She thought. _That doesn't take much physical effort at all!_ Like the perfect rival, Hikari was studying on how to dance, what to wear, and how to treat your date for prom. _I will make Takishima's prom night the best memory he's ever had!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Hey guys! Just wanted to remind you that all rights to Special A and its characters do not belong to me, nor will they ever. I hope you like the story, please rate and review! _

**In the Takishima Family Headquarters**

"Kei, we need to have a talk" said Kei Takishima's mother. "It's about time for prom, and I want to know who you are taking as your date. You **do **have a date, correct?"

"Of course I do, mother," replied Kei.

"Well, who is it?"

"Hanazono. Hikari Hanazono is my date to prom!" spoke Kei, trying to mask a huge grin that was conquering his face.

His mother pondered for a moment, then replied, "Well, I suppose this Hanazono girl that you have been talking about for years is pretty brave. Just make sure she can handle the party you have to attend afterwards. You basically lead the Takishima Company now, so that means you have to go to all our affiliating companies' events. This is the biggest party of the year, held by our most important customer, and our company cannot afford for you to be absent. I know this is not the after-party you planned to celebrate at with Hanazono, but you must bring her along, unless you want to ditch her right after prom ends. Have you already discussed this with her?"

"I… um… haven't quite… talked to her about the circumstances… yet…" mumbled Kei.

"You better mention it soon, so she has time to prepare, both mentally and physically," said his mother. "Good luck…" she whispered.

Kei thought to himself, _how am I going to bring this up to Hikari? I don't want to make her worried before prom, she already has enough on her hands… Maybe I'll just mention it afterwards…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Thanks sooo much for reading, I truly appreciate it. For now I will just write because I like to write, but some reviews would give me more motivation __J__. Even if you don't review, I appreciate the fact that you are reading my story! Bye for now!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Special A or its characters. Enjoy!_

**At the Special A Greenhouse**

It was one week until prom, and everybody in Special A was super excited. Akira was going with Tadashi, Jun with Sakura, Megumi with Yahiro, Ryu with his pet Koala and Kei and Hikari with… who?

"Hey Hikari," called Akira, "who are you going with to prom?"

As Hikari blushed, in came Kei Takishima, who greeted her with "How's my beautiful date doing today? I hope you didn't stay up too late studying, my love."

All of S.A. froze in place- Hikari + Kei = Prom? Together? This was too much for poor Akira to handle, and she let out a scream that traveled all the way across the universe and back: "AAAHMYPOORHIKARI WHY WOULD YOU LET THATSTUPIDMEANMONSTER KEI TAKE YOU TO PROM?! DID HE HURT YOU AT ALL PLEASE TELL ME I WILL HELP YOU BY KILLING HIM AAAHMYPOORHIKARI!"

After Hikari regained her hearing, she took Akira into the kitchen to have a little chat. Meanwhile, the rest of S.A. was still stunned that Kei used the words "beautiful date" and "my love," and they tried to stay away from him for fear that he would have a breakdown at any moment.

Hikari managed to explain to Akira that she was willingly going to prom with Takishima, and no, he did not force her. Takishima did, however, win the challenge, so Hikari was playing by the rules fair-and-square. She made Akira go back and apologize to Takishima, for what type of date would she be if she could not make her friends be nice to her prom escort?

Once the frenzy was over and everybody was back in their chairs, Akira and Tadashi said they had an announcement. It was their one year anniversary, and they would love if all of S.A. could accompany them on a vacation for two days to the Florida Keys in the United States! It would be warm there, a great temperature to swim, and the Keys have a great view of the ocean. Everyone seemed to want to go, but Akira and Tadashi had one more surprise… They were leaving today, so everybody better get ready!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Special A or any of its characters._

**Vacation to the Keys**

S.A. left for the Florida Keys the Saturday before prom on Akira's private jet plane that she had prepared just for this occasion. There were two loveseats for two, and one couch for three, so naturally Ryu, Jun and Megumi sat in the couch for three and Akira and Tadashi shared one of the loveseats. That left Kei and Hikari to share a loveseat, and get rather close, which they weren't used to yet. Hikari blushed, and Kei took notice.

"What's wrong Hikari, too close for comfort?" questioned Kei with a smirk on his face.

Hikari blushed even harder. "No, not at all, I'm perfectly fine…"

Kei got a great idea. "Hikari, I would like to propose a challenge. The first person to move away from the other loses, and the winner gets to do whatever they want to the other person for ten seconds. Okay?"

"Okay, Takishima, I'm not going to lose to you this time, I won't!" Shouted Hikari, who got shushed by the rest of the group, who were trying to sleep. "Ok, and the challenge starts… Now!"

Kei was the one who made the first move, laying his head on Hikari's shoulder, claiming that he was tired. Hikari wanted to show him that she could get closer too, so she started stroking Kei's hair. At this point, all of S.A. was awoken by Kei's happy aura, and were watching intently at the scene unfolding before them. If something were to happen and Kei was to have a breakdown, at least they would be prepared.

Kei started nuzzling Hikari, which almost made her jump back in surprise. _You can do this, Hikari. It's only a nuzzle._ So Hikari, being the overachiever she is, decided to take the challenge one step further by **really** snuggling with Takishima, to the point where she was almost in his lap. This made Kei so surprised that he jumped back, losing the challenge in the process.

"YAY! I won my first challenge against Takishima! WOO HOO!" Screamed Hikari. The rest of the group were hesitantly watching Kei, to see what his reaction to losing to Hikari for the first time would be. He simply chuckled, which meant that he was either lightly amused or in an extremely dark mood. Not wanting to risk it, the other S.A. members huddled into a corner and braced for the worst.

Kei asked Hikari, "So what will you do to me for ten seconds, hmm?" Nothing could prepare Kei for the next ten seconds of his life…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Special A or any of its characters. Enjoy your read!_

**Vacation to the Keys Part 2**

_Nothing could prepare Kei for the next ten seconds of his life…_

Hikari slowly walked up to Kei. The tension in the room was unbearable. She leaned in close to Takishima, and whispered something in his ear, something inaudible to the rest of the S.A. Takishima's face slowly turned beet red, and he bore a look of shock and horror on his face. The group members prepared for an explosion, prepared to die then and there, when they heard a zipper being pulled up. Hikari had told Kei that his zipper had been down. _The whole day. _

The rest of the plane ride was spent in complete silence as Takishima stared down at the floor. _How long is he going to do this, _Hikari wondered. At last they came to their stop, Key West, and everyone was relieved to get out of the "jet plane of shame." As soon as they stepped out, it felt as if all the tension had been removed.

"Ok guys, let's forget about what happened in the plane ride and make a whole new start to this vacation!" Said Hikari in her usual positive attitude. "We only have a little bit of time here, so we should enjoy it while it lasts!" She said this mainly towards Takishima, who was getting over his last bit of shock and humiliation.

They arrived at the house they would be staying at overnight soon after, and the group started getting their sleeping arrangements ready. Tadashi and Akira would be staying in a room together (it was their one year dating anniversary after all), Ryu, Jun and Megumi would be sharing a room and Kei and Hikari were left alone, once again. There was only one bedroom left, which had a twin bed. Kei and Hikari looked at each other, and tried to figure this situation out.

Hikari started, "So… um… how are we going to do this?"

"Well either one of us could sleep on the hard, cold floor or we could just share the bed, with no pain or suffering at all." Said Kei happily. He might get to share a small, comfy space with Hikari for the night…

"Hey Hikari, we have an inflatable mattress for you if you need one!" yelled Akira.

…Well, there goes that idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 _Disclaimer: I do not own Special A or the characters in Special A. _ _This is the longest chapter yet guys, thank you so much for reading! If you have any suggestions or would like to put in a request, please review, which would be very helpful. Have a great day/night guys!_ **Vacation to the Keys Part 3** That night for dinner, all of S.A. went out for dinner at a fancy seafood restaurant. Tadashi ended up eating all the food, so the group decided to go back to the house to eat. Hikari offered to cook, but when she saw everybody's horrified faces, she slowly backed away. Akira made a delicious steak dinner, and afterwards everybody agreed on playing a nice game of Truth or Dare. The rules were as follows: When challenged, one would either accept the truth or dare or they would have to eat one of Hikari's famous rice balls (Hikari: "Hey what's wrong with my rice balls, I think they taste great! Takishima agrees with me!") Intimate dares were not allowed (unless the person being dared agreed to it) The game was only for fun, so if someone started being mean or negative, they would be kicked out Megumi volunteered to go first, and she challenged Jun. Jun chose truth, and Megumi wrote "Jun, do you love Sakura?" Jun blushed intensely and looked away, but all of the players could her the muttered "Yes" he gave. There was a collective "AWWWW" around the group. Next Jun challenged Tadashi, who chose dare. Jun told him to give Akira a peck on the cheek, if he agreed to it, which Tadashi did. He scooted closer to Akira and gave her the gentlest kiss he could manage. Luckily for Akira, it was dark now, so nobody saw that Akira gave Tadashi a kiss back! Tadashi then challenged Kei. "Truth or dare, Kei?" "I choose… Truth." Replied Kei. "Hmmm…" Tadashi pondered. "Ok Kei, I've got your truth. You must say out loud what your true feelings are for Hikari!" At hearing this, Hikari was surprised. _Why would Kei have feelings for me? What did I do to spark his possible feelings for me? But he never showed feelings towards me before- oh wait…_ Kei kept an unresponsive face as he said, "I consider Hikari as a very- _special _–friend, and I am sure she would say the same about me. Right, Hikari?" Hikari nodded, but somehow she felt a twinge of disappointment in hearing those words. _What am I doing, falling for Takishima? Like that'll happen… heh…_ It seemed as if the group was getting tired, so they decided to head in for the night. It was a beautiful day, but unfortunately, there was a large thunderstorm rolling in. Hikari was rather frightened by the sound of thunder, but she was hoping that she could make it through the storm just this one night. After everybody had said their goodnights and settled in bed (Kei on the twin bed after Hikari insisted on taking the air mattress), the storm took a turn for the worst. Every few seconds there was a huge strike of lightning and an earsplitting clap of thunder, and Hikari was shaking very badly. She started to feel tears coming, so she sprang up into Takishima's bed for comfort, accidentally landing right on top of him. Kei saw that she had been crying very hard, and drew her close in an embrace to comfort her. They stayed like this even after they fell asleep, until morning, Hikari's head balanced gently on Takishima's strong chest. The two were in a soft yet tight embrace that seemed as if it would never break. Kei woke up first, and looked at Hikari. _Boy, is she beautiful. I wish we could just stay like this together, arms in arms, legs intertwined, the warmth of our bodies heating each other up. I think I'm in love with this woman. No wait, I __**know**__ I'm in love._


End file.
